Fire in the Blood
by HardyGirl528491
Summary: "She just sat upstairs listening for the gunfire she knew was coming. When she heard the first shots she decided she could no longer sit and wait to hear that Forrest and his brothers have been hurt or worse... NO! She couldn't, wouldn't think of that." Forrest and Maggie after the shoot out. Rating just to be safe and because I haven't quite decided what all will happen later.
1. Fire in The Blood

A/N-

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope y'all like it! if you have any ideas or any tips or pointers let me know! Also I would love to have a beta reader for this as I am pretty good at editing myself but another set of eyes is always good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any original characters.

* * *

Maggie sat by the window watching the road as they drove away to aid their brother and probably she thought, to get themselves killed. She just sat upstairs listening for the gunfire she knew was coming. When she heard the first shots she decided she could no longer sit and wait to hear that Forrest and his brothers have been hurt or worse...

NO!

She couldn't, wouldn't think of that. So she went downstairs and began doing her daily tasks to open the station. She tried to block out the sounds of gunfire just down the road but she couldn't block it out entirely. She was in despair, all she wanted was to spend the rest of her days with Forrest. However, that seems like it would never happen because danger was always finding him, trying to take him from her.

She was just about to turn on the grill and open the station when Sheriff Hodges drove up like a bat out of hell and ran to the door screaming,

"Ms Beauford! Ms Beauford!"

He was also pounding his fist on the door. She walked to the door and unlocked it allowing the Sheriff to step inside.

"What is it I can do for you Sheriff?" Maggie asked trying to keep herself calm; knowing full well why the sheriff was here.

"Forrest... Forrest and Jack and Danny are headed to the hospital. Howard... He... He asked me to come tell you..." The sheriff managed to sputter out.

Maggie felt her heart drop Forrest was headed to the hospital and death was most likely knocking at his door yet again. Everything in her body yearned to run out the door and rush to the hospital to be with him and see him again. But there was another part of her that was angry that he had yet again put himself in harms way. Yes, she knew he had gone to protect his brother, his family, but still she was angry.

"How bad are they? " She asked quietly.

"Jack took one shot to the belly; Danny well I ain't sure he'll make it halfway to the hospital, and Forrest, well, Forrest took four shots total... But hell he's Forrest ain't he. He'll make it... " The sheriff said all this while looking at his hat that he had been fiddling with since he arrived.

Maggie felt as if she could no longer move. Forest's legend was still there but, she knew that it was mostly a lie and hearing that he had been shot to hell she knew she could no longer stay there.

She had to get him. She had to be by his side. She had to let him know that what she had said earlier was a lie; she would forever be there with him, no matter what. Because she loves him and wherever he is that's where she should be.

She politely nodded to the sheriff and then told him lightly,

"Thank you Sheriff. I need to go now if you don't mind. "

He looked at her intently and nodded as he walked out the door and got in his car. Maggie ran around as quickly as possible to shut down everything in the station. She ran out the door and locked it; making sure the closed sign was up.

As she got into her car her eyes were drawn to the bloodstains that she had never quite been able to get out from that night when she had driven Forrest, with his throat cut open, to the hospital praying the whole way that he would make it. She started the car and drove straight to the hospital as quickly as she could.

Howard was sitting in the waiting area as anxious as he had ever been. He had yet again failed to protect his brothers and now they were both in the hospital undergoing surgery and he was fine, not a scratch on him, nothing. He was ashamed. He wanted to find a jar of whiskey and drown his shame but he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave his brothers there with no one. He fidgeted in his seat and shook his knee which held his hat. He looked up anxiously as a nurse walked by, but said nothing. He sighed. He really was in need of some mule to calm his nerves. Just then he heard the pitter-patter of heels on the tile floor. He looked up and saw Maggie walking swiftly towards him. She looked as though she might break. When she reached him, he stood to greet her. She pulled him into a hug which surprised him. He stood awkwardly as she held him,not knowing quite what to do. She released him and looked up at him.

"Howard what do you know? How are they? Where's Forrest?"

she asked as quickly as a whippoorwill call. He took a deep breath and looked at his hat while he said,

"Danny's gone... Forrest an' Jack are in surgery; they ain't tellin me nothin so I don't know nothin more."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"You stay here, Howard. I'm gonna go see if I can't get these folks to tell us somethin more."

With that she walked towards a nurse sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me",

Maggie said politely to the nurse bent over what looked to be charts. The woman looked up and saw Maggie standing there and smiled.

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for ya?" She said her accent thick.

"I was wondering if you couldn't let us..." gesturing back to Howard on the chair he was now slumped in. "... know what is going on with the Bondurant boys?" The nurse stared back at her confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can only discuss things like that with members of their family."

Maggie looked at her incredulously and then shot her eyes dramatically to Howard's slumped form.

"That would be Howard their older brother so would you please discuss it with him!

Maggie was irritated now, all she wanted was to know if he was alive; if she would be able to see and touch him again. The nurse looked to Howard and then back to Maggie and nodded,  
"Yes ma'am I can; let me just go get an update for y'all."

Maggie smiled and walked back to Howard.

They waited there for a few agonizing minutes until the nurse appeared again. Howard stood up as she made her way to them. He held his hat in his hands and twisted it around. Maggie wondered fondly wether Forrest had picked up that behavior from Howard or the other way around. The nurse offered a small sympathetic smile and then began speaking,

"Sir your brothers are both stable for the moment. Jack is out of surgery and it looks as though he will heal just fine."

She paused and Maggie could literally feel her heart pounding all through out her body. The nurse took a deep breath and continued,

"Forrest is still in surgery they're trying to remove as many of the bullet fragments as possible and then he will go to a room to recover. It will be a waiting game however as he has lost a lot of blood and we don't know for sure if he will make it through; but he is strong and we are hopeful"

Howard nodded at this news and all Maggie could hope for was that he could make it through yet another life threatening event.

"If you wanna go see your brother he's in room seven just down that a way"  
she said while pointing down the hall she had just come from

"I'll keep you posted on Forrest condition and let you know as soon as you can see him"

she said this looking more towards Maggie then Howard. Howard nodded and the nurse scurried away to resume her work. Howard looked down at Maggie as if asking if she would like to join him in going to see Jack. Maggie waved him off and said quietly,

"I'm gonna try to get ahold of Bertha and let her know what happened. She'll want to be here when he wakes and he'll want to see her; it may be the only way to keep him in that damn bed."

She smirked at the last part as it was entirely true Jack would want nothing but to see Bertha the moment he woke and he would most likely cause himself more damage to try and go see her. Howard nodded and stalked off towards the room the nurse had indicated. Maggie got the attention of another nurse who was at the counter now and asked kindly,

"May I use your telephone there's someone we need to try and get here?"

The nurse smiled and handed Maggie the phone. Maggie tried the feed store first knowing that they had a phone and probably knew if there was any way of reaching the Minnix's out at their farm. When the shopkeeper answered she explained her problem; he informed her that there were no phones on the property but that if it was an emergency he could always send his son to deliver a message. Maggie was suddenly grateful for small town kindness and hospitality.

"Yes that would be lovely if you could just have him tell Bertha and no one else that she is needed at the Rocky Mount Hospital as soon as possible and that it's related to Jack?"

She waited for the answer on the other line.

"Yes Ma'am I'll send him right away." She thanked the man for his kindness and hung up.

She then decided to go to see Jack herself and also to check in on Howard. The Bondurant boys had become like family to her and she already thought of the two of them as her brothers and she was worried sick for Jack. She walked through the doorway to the room and found Howard leaning against one of the corners, she looked at him and gave him a look of sympathy that she knew would do him no good. She sat down in the chair next to Jack's bed and let her mind drift. She thought of her life before Franklin County, before Forrest. She had been but a shadow of a person back then not truly alive but not dead either. Then she had found Forrest and it was as if her world had suddenly gone from black-and-white to technicolor in one foul swoop of his brooding glare and quiet grunts. She then began to think on her time with Forrest. She thought back to that first night when she had come to him in the night and they had given themselves to one another and tied themselves together forever. She also thought about a couple of nights ago, before everything happened with Cricket, when Jack and Howard had been out and Maggie had finally gotten Forrest to dance with her. She only hoped she would get that chance again. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a woman clearing her throat in the doorway, she looked up, at the same time Howard moved out of the corner.

"Pardon me, but Forrest has made it out of surgery and has been moved into the room next door. Y'all are welcome to go in and sit with him if you like but should he wake make sure he don't sit up or he could pull out his stitches." She smiled softly as she said this and then continued, "Also there's a Bertha Minnix out front insists that she be let in to see Jack here, wanted to make sure you knew before we let her come back."

Maggie smiled softly as she rose from her seat and took Jack's hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Thank you... I'm sorry but i never caught your name...?"  
"Ella" the nurse replied  
"Thank you Ella. Please send Bertha back she'll be the only one other than Forrest to keep this one in line" she smiled and walked past the young nurse and went into the room next door where the man who held her heart lay fighting for his life in a hospital bed.

As she walks into the room she sees Forrest laying in the same position he had been in all those months ago. He was still with his hands folded over his chest gently, he was extremely pale and his breathing was labored but something in Maggie told her that he was strong enough to get through this. She walks straight over to the chair next to the bed and pulls it up closer to the bedside. Before she sat she brushed her hand over Forrest's check gently and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'm here Forrest. I a'int never leaving you, not never" she said sweetly.

Maggie took one of Forrest's hands in hers and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

A/N

reviews would be greatly appreciated!

thanks for reading


	2. I'm Feeling Fine

A/N- Alright so here's a little treat for Valentines! This one is mostly sweet Forrest and Maggie stuff and who can resist that right!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just enjoy playing in this universe!

* * *

Maggie was in the hospital by Forrest's side for three days after the shoot out. On the fourth day he finally woke up and saw her sitting there next to his hospital bed. He was so glad to see her there; he had been worried that she really had had enough and would have already left. He was staring straight at her sleeping form in the chair next to his bed. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she saw his beautiful steel blue-grey eyes, for the first time in three days, staring straight at her. She starred straight back at him, a small smile forming on her lips. He had a small smirk on his lips which Maggie knew was his largest smile. They stared at each other like this for what felt like hours, neither needed to say anything, both choosing to speak with their eyes instead. Finally Forrest opened his mouth to speak but found that his throat was very dry and went into a coughing fit. Maggie brought him some water.

"Here, drink this" Maggie said.

He took a few sips with Maggie's help to hold his upper body up enough to drink. Forrest then nodded telling her that he was done and she took the glass back to the counter.

"Mhhhh... Uhhh I... I thought you'd be gone already..." his voice was rougher than usual from disuse. Maggie looked at him and took his hand and held it in her own. She shook her head gently and said,  
"No. I'm never leaving you Forrest." I'll love you forever. She added in her mind. She tried as hard as she could to convey her love for him through her eyes.

He nodded and Maggie heard him grunt softly. What he said next truly surprised Maggie.

"Well... is that so... I reckon we ought to be gettin married then." Maggie felt her heart jolt. She had never allowed herself to imagine a marriage with Forrest before, she was afraid it would elevate her hopes too high. Maggie smiled at him and ran her thumb over the back of his hand gently.

"Do I get a say in this?" Maggie quipped. Forrest grunted and paused drawing out the silence and finally said, "Yes..." he paused "Maggie Beauford, when I get out of this damned bed, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Forrest was looking at her intently with his steel blue-grey eyes pleading with her silently.

"Yes Forrest Bondurant I will marry you. The day you get out I will marry you."

Forrest smiled and Maggie stood from her chair and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. He returned the kiss gently. Maggie pulled back from the kiss and smiled sweetly at Forrest.

"I'm going to go find your nurse so they know that you are awake and then I'll be right back."  
Forrest grunted and closed his eyes a small smile on his face.

Maggie walked out of the room in search of Ella. When she found her she told Ella that Forrest was awake.  
"Thank you Maggie I'll send that doctor in soon."  
Maggie nodded at this and turned to head back to Forrest's room.

When she came in Forrest was still exactly as he had been when she left. He gave her a small smile as she walked over to him as he scooted over to the side of the bed and patted it. She looked at him incredulously and then shook her head. Maggie walked over to the bed and sat in the space Forrest had made leaning her head against his good shoulder. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at Forrest.

"I best be getting back in that chair the doctor will be in here soon."

She made no move to get up though. Forrest grunted and finally said, "Guess your right, wouldn't look right would it."

Maggie smiled softly as Forrest kissed her forehead as she started to move off the bed. She got up and and moved to the chair.

Forrest cleared his throat and asked,

"Where's Howard? How Jack?"

Maggie looked at him

"Howard's at the station with Jack. He's healing well. He's ok Forrest."

He nodded; he was relieved to know that the rest of his family was safe and home; however he was worried about the station. Howard most likely blamed himself for Forrest and Jack's injuries and was probably drinking too much and that was no good. Maggie seemed to notice his thoughts and stated simply,

"It'll be ok Forrest. He's doing ok."

Before she could say anymore there was a knock on the door. Maggie let his hand go and scooted the chair back softly.

"Come in" Forrest groaned.

The doctor stepped up to the bed with a chart in his hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bondurant. Its good to see you awake..."he turned to Maggie, nodded his head and then continued "Nice to see you Ms Beauford, would you mind steping out please ma'am so I can check Mr. Bondurant's bandages and discuss things with him?"

Forrest was about to protest but Maggie stood from her chair and gave him a sweet smile turned to the doctor and said,

"Of course doctor."

She left the room and decided to have a cigarette while the men talked. She would have to get the doctor to tell her how to take care of Forrest once he was sent home.

She had just finished her cigarette when she saw the doctor leave Forrest's room she walked to him.  
"Doctor..."  
"Yes ma'am what can i do for ya?"  
"I was just wondering if you could tell me when Forrest will be well enough to go home and if I need to know anything about taking care of his wounds and bandages; cause his brother sure as hell ain't gonna take care of that." she looked the man down so that he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"He will probably need to be here at least another few weeks. But as soon as he's healed we can go over what needs to be done about bandages."  
Maggie nodded and smiled, thanked the doctor and went back to Forrest's room.

She walked in and saw that Forrest had yet again scooted over in the bed to make room for her small form. She smiled, closed the door and walked to the bed and lay with Forrest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her hand gently over his heart comforted by the strong beating. Forrest murmured something that Maggie couldn't quite here and then looked over at her and said,

"Maggie look at me" she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"You need to go on home now. I wont have you sleeping on that chair for the rest of the month..."

Maggie looked like she was about to object when Forrest stopped her,

"No I want you to go on home now. I'm alright now and I'll be home soon, so you ain't got no reason to worry 'bout be any more."

Maggie looked at him and finally nodded,

"Alright Forrest I'll go home but expect to see me everyday you ain't getting rid of me anytime soon."

He grunted and mumbled, "never dream of it."

She scooted up the bed and gave his forehead a light kiss and then his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Forrest."

With that she got up and left to go drive home.

* * *

A/N-

I'm so glad to have had lots of views thank you so much!

I would like to thank **Tealhandbag **who was my first fav/follow!

Anyways I have Chapters 3&4&half of 5 written so expect another update soon!

HardyGirl528491

also trivia!

if you can tell me the significance of the numbers in my pen name I will give you shout out and maybe even do a prompt for you especially!


	3. Come Stand With Me

**A/N**

**this is a pretty short chapter compared to the others but I'm going to have chapter 4 up very soon and I'm working on 5 & 6 so not to worry! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! **

* * *

When Maggie got back to the station she saw Howard sitting on the front porch with a jar. Maggie shook her head and walked up the steps.

"Hey Howard. You doing ok?" she asked gently

Howard grunted and took a long swig from his jar. Maggie watched and waited for an answer realizing that he wasn't in the mood to talk she decided it was time to go into the station and leave Howard be. When Maggie stepped into the station she looked around and decided to go check on Jack before heading to bed for the night. She made her way upstairs and passed by hers and Forrest's room and smiled.

She knew Forrest wouldn't want a big thing made out of their marriage but frankly she didn't care. She didn't care if they told anyone, all she wanted was the certainty that Forrest would always be hers. That she would always fall asleep with him every night and wake up with him every morning.

She continued on to Jack's room and knocked on the door she heard a faint,  
"Come in"

Maggie walked into the room a faint smile on her face.  
"Hey Jack. How y'a feelin'?"

Jack saw Maggie and gave her a big smile.  
"I'm good Maggie. Bertha just left about ten minutes ago. She was tellin' me off for gettin' outa bed."

"Jack! You are supposed to stay in bed for another three days!"  
Maggie shook her head but was smiling the whole time.

"What you doin' back though? Thought you'd still be with Forrest."  
Jack said as he tilted his head like a confused dog.

"He woke up and told me to come on back home. I tried arguin with him but you know Forrest. He should be able to come home in a few weeks. Doc doesn't want him moving just yet." Maggie said softly.

"Well thats good news then." Jack replied.

"Yep it is. Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"Na I'm good Maggie thanks" Jack said, while shaking his head slightly.

"Alright. Holler if you need somthin 'kay?"

"Alright Maggie night" Jack said sleepily.

"Night Jack" Maggie called as she walked out of the room.

Over the next few weeks Maggie fell into a routine. Wake up feed Jack, Howard, and herself; clean Jack's dressing, clean up downstairs, go to the hospital and visit Forrest, go home at night to feed the boys supper. (Bertha had insisted on coming everyday for lunch so Maggie was able to stay with Forrest all day.)

During those three weeks Forrest and Maggie had discussed many things: when they would get married (Forrest had insisted on the day he got out of the hospital), where they would have the wedding (Maggie insisted on the church), who they would tell (Forrest had insisted on no one but the preacher and his wife who Forrest had talked with and had agreed to be their minister and witness).

On the morning of the twenty-eighth day since Forrest woke up, Maggie woke up fed the boys, and went to visit Forrest. As she walked into Forrest's room she stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway.

Forrest was up out of bed standing at the window staring out; dressed in his dark slacks, button up shirt and soft wool cardigan. She was surprised to see him up out of bed so soon when the doctor had said it would be a few more days still. He seemed to notice her standing there because he turned around and saw her then. He smirked at her. Finally she got her wits about her and walked forward into the room standing a good distance away as the door was still open.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Uhhhh... doc says I can be gettin on home now s'long as you're willin' to look after me." Forrest mumbled.

Maggie grinned, "Well thats good news! You ready to get outta here?"

"I ain't never been more ready in my life." he quipped.

She smiled and they walked out of the hospital together and into their new lives.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please leave reviews they are great!

Also a thank you to shimeedown11 who favorited the story!

Love

HardyGirl528491

also trivia!

if you can tell me the significance of the numbers in my pen name I will give you shout out and maybe even do a prompt for you especially!


	4. Sure 'Nuff Yes I Do

A/N-

So, sorry it took so long for me to get this one up I really ment to have it up like a day or two after I posted 3 but life just decided that wouldn't happen!

Anyways check the end a/n's for a little link for something in the chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!

* * *

Forrest and Maggie walked towards Maggie's car and both walked towards the passenger side with two separate motives in mind. Forrest wanted to be a gentleman and open the door for her and then drive them straight to the church. Maggie however was going to help Forrest into the car and then drive to the church.

Maggie won.

"I coulda driven" Forrest grumbled.

"No you couldn't have the Doc said you was to take it easy and that's what you'll be doin" Maggie said firmly as she pulled up to the church.

They got out of the car and walked into the church. The minister was at the front waiting for them along with his wife both wearing big smiles (Forrest had borrowed the hospital's phone to make sure the minister and his wife would be available). Forrest took Maggie's hand and they walked down the aisle together. When they reached the minister he smiled,

"Alright if you will please face each other and hold each others hands."

Maggie and Forrest complied. Forrest was smiling softly at her as Maggie was smiling widely at him. The minister smiled,

"Lets begin," he paused and turned to Maggie,  
"Do you Maggie Beauford take Forrest Bondurant to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, till death do you part?"  
Maggie happily replied "I do!"

The minister smiled as the couple stared deeply at each other and turned towards Forrest.  
"Do you Forrest Bondurant take Maggie Beauford to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, till death do you part?"  
Forrest grunted, "I do" and smiled softly to Maggie.

The minister cleared his throat and asked,  
"Do y'all got any rings to exchange?"

Forrest grunted something and Maggie just shook her head and said softly,  
"We'll take care of that at home if that's ok?"

The minister smiled and said, "Of course."

He cleared his throat and said,  
"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned slightly towards Forrest "You may kiss your bride."

Forrest grunted and then leaned in slightly and gave Maggie a chaste kiss. Maggie smiled as Forrest pulled back and straightened. The minister then shook Forrest's hand and smiled, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bondurant."

Forrest grunted and Maggie gave him a huge smile and a quick thank you. Forrest then turned to Maggie,  
"You ready to get home?"

Maggie nodded and they walked out of the church and to the car. As Maggie started the car Forrest softly reached for her hand. Maggie smiled and they drove home hand in hand.

When they got to the station Maggie helped Forrest out of the car and grabbed the small suitcase she had taken him a few weeks earlier. They made their way into the station and found Howard, Jack and Bertha sitting at a table eating lunch. As they walked in all three of them turned their heads, stood up and made their way over to the couple.

"Forrest, what you doin here? I thought Maggie said the doc wouldn't let you go for at least another week?" Jack questioned.

Forrest mumbled, "He changed his mind."

Maggie smiled and said, "Forrest you get on upstairs and rest now; I'll bring some lunch up for you."

Forrest looked like he was about to argue but then as he turned to look at Maggie he saw that she was wanting him to go upstairs so they could have some time alone and not so that he could rest which he felt he didn't need. Forrest grunted and nodded; then continued on to the stairs and made his way up.

Maggie turned to the other three,  
"Hey there Bertha. How are you?"

Bertha smiled, "I'm good Maggie. There's some extra sandwiches behind the bar. Jack and Howard didn't eat as much as normal today."  
Bertha giggled then because Jack had come up behind her and started tickling her.

"Thank you Bertha. And thank you for everything you've done while Forrest has been in the hospital."

"It was my pleasure! And I got to see more of Jack so really it was great."

Maggie smiled and grabbed two of the sandwiches from behind the bar and two glasses of water and made her way up the stairs. She walked into the room she would now share with Forrest and found him bent over in the corner rummaging through a box. She shook her head and softly asked,  
"Watcha doin over there?"

Forrest turned his head slightly then softly mumbled,  
"Lookin for mama and daddy's old rings. Figured we could use them as ours..."

Forrest seemed slightly nervous which Maggie found adorable. She was constantly amazed by how Forrest could be so violent, yet at the same time be so innocent and naive and have such a heart.

"I love that idea Forrest"  
Maggie smiled, set the food on top of the dresser, and walked over to Forrest. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed gently while he looked for the rings. Finally he found them and two gold chains that they could hang the rings on so that they would still be able to wear them all the time without anyone noticing.

He held them up and softly said,  
"Found em"

Maggie smiled as he stood up and then noticed that he winced.

"Ok Forrest, time to get in bed."  
She ordered as she led him to the bed.

He sat down and let out a sigh, he really was tired. Maggie untied his shoes and pulled them off. She then stood and helped him out of his cardigan, vest, and shirt. She looked at him, silently asking if he wanted to sleep in his trousers or not. He grunted and shook his head. Maggie nodded and helped him out of the pants so that he was left in just his under shorts. She helped him get under the covers and propped him up enough so that he could eat and then went towards the door and turned the lock so they wouldn't be interrupted. She grabbed the food and brought it to the bed set it down and slipped out of her shirt and skirt so that she was left in only her slip. They ate their lunch in an easy silence. When they were finished Maggie set the plates on the floor. Forrest grunted and then spoke softly,  
"Maggie look at me."

He had said that the day of the shoot out and she had not wanted to but this time was different. She immediately turned to him and smiled.

He reached for her hands and she gave them to him quickly. In her right hand he placed a large gold band and a dainty gold chain. She set the chain on the bed and closed her hand around the ring.

Forrest cleared his throat and then spoke while still holding Maggie's left hand.

"Maggie before I met you I thought that all I would ever have in life would be watchin out for my brothers. And I was ok with that but I didn't know what I was missing until you walked into the station. You are my life now Maggie. I will always protect you and I love you more than words can say."

He leaned over and gave her a long kiss then he pulled back and put the ring on her finger.

"Oh Forrest! It's beautiful!"

The ring had a thin gold band that had intricately engraved patterns all around the band. The stone was an emerald surrounded by nine smaller diamonds. Maggie admired the ring and then took Forrest's left hand, looked in to his beautiful storm grey eye and took a deep breath.  
"Forrest, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I left the city all I wanted was to get away from that life and those people. And you... you saved me Forrest. You showed me that men can be strong and brave but also have a heart. I love you Forrest with all my heart and I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life here with you."

Maggie finish and was slightly teary eyed. Forrest reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She slid the ring she was holding onto his finger and they both smiled.

"Alright then" Forrest mumbled.

Maggie could tell he was tired so she gently pushed him down into the bed.

"You need to try and rest now, ok?" Maggie stated.

Forrest grunted positively and Maggie laid down with him gently resting her head on a part of his chest that had not been hurt. Forrest sighed happily and held one of Maggie's hands in his while his other hand ran through her loose red curls. They both soon fell into a restful sleep both knowing that they would always have the other.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really fun one for me!

So I can't put a link to the picture I used for the ring in her for some reason so yeah sorry if anybody knows how let me know! Update: I now have an AO3 account and have posted this story there and have a link to the ring on Ch. 4 on that site. Un and story title are the same!

Special thanks to Commingsummers who has posted two wonderful reviews! You are awsome and it makes me so happy to read that you are enjoying them! Also congrats again on wining my first trivia question! I look forward to get the prompt from you for your one-shot!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!

HardyGirl528491


	5. I'll Be Here

**A/N **

**Ok so first of I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up! i have been really sick and also have been working a lot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**also I will be posting a new story soon it may just be a one time thing or I may keep going with it haven't decided yet! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!**

* * *

Forrest woke up first and found Maggie soundly asleep atop his chest. Her beautiful red curls splayed out over her back and his chest. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He gently brought his hand up to her auburn locks and ran his fingers through the soft ringlets. He smiled at the thought that he would get to do this for the rest of his life.

He was deep in thought when Maggie started to wake. As she woke she could feel Forest's big hand running through her hair. She smiled and breathed in his distinct smell. He smelt of cigar smoke, the woods and something that was distinctly Forrest. She loved that smell. It made her feel safe and loved. She gently turned her head and began leaving soft kisses on his chest. She feels and hears him groan with approval as she slowly makes her way up his body paying special attention to his hurt shoulder and the scar on his neck. That scar brought back so many memories, both bad and good, to Maggie it represented the event that brought them together. She nipped lightly at his jaw and then moved to his cheek and then his forehead. She shifted then so that she was resting softly over him. He moaned as she started kissing his mouth. He greedily kissed back as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Forrest..." Maggie moaned sweetly.

They continued kissing deeply for what felt like hours. Just enjoying the feel of the other pressed up against them and their mouths moving in sync. Forrest moved his hands up Maggie's body and slid the slip over her shoulders and began working it down her body. Maggie pulled back after the slip had been discarded.

"Forrest... are you sure you feel well enough for this?" Maggie asked softly.

His only answer was pulling her back down on his chest.

Later, they were laying together Maggie next to Forrest with her head on his chest. She felt Forrest stir and mumble something that sounded close to,

"Damn it Jack!"

She looked up at him and he grunted and began getting out of bed.

"Where you goin?" Maggie asked softly.

"Gotta get up now. Jack's up and Howard will be rollin in soon."

Maggie sighed. She knew he was right but she wished they could just spend the day together in bed. She got out of bed and they got dressed together. Before they went downstairs they each took the others ring off, slid them onto their respective chains and onto the others neck. Then they walked downstairs to start their day.

When they got downstairs they find that Jack had not made it down yet and Howard was slumped over on the front steps. They looked at each other and silently decided to leave them be and start getting breakfast ready. Maggie set about getting the plates and silverware and squeezing some orange juice, while Forrest started up the grill and cooked up some eggs and bacon. About halfway through Jack ambled down the stairs looking very dapper in one of his new suits. As he sat down at the table they always ate at, Maggie brought him a glass of orange juice and gave him a soft smile.

"What you up to today, Jack?"  
He gave her a huge smile then, "Gonna go see Bertha!"  
"Well that should be fun" Maggie replied just as Forrest stepped up.  
"Don't be doin anythin stupid now ya hear?" Forrest interrupted from behind Maggie.

Maggie turned her head and saw a look in his eyes that told her not to question him now but to ask him about it later.

Jack huffed, "I won't"  
Howard came in the front door and sat down next to Jack, as Maggie and Forrest were bringing the rest of breakfast in. The couple sat down and shared a brief look that they each knew meant the other loved them. The Bondurants ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were done Howard eyed Forrest and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Maggie would have missed it had she not been looking right at Forrest at the time. This worried Maggie. She had known that Forrest might try to keep running liquor but she had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

Howard stood up from the table mumbled something about going out back. Forrest cleared the table and washed the dishes as Maggie got the station ready to open. Maggie try not to but her eyes kept drifting back over to Forrest every few minutes. She didn't know if she could handle the idea that she could lose him. Forrest must have seen her because he grunted and wiped his hands off on his apron; he walked over to her and mumbled.

"Maggie... what's wrong?"

Maggie didn't say anything, just picked her cigarette up from the ash tray and walked straight to Forrest's office. She heard Forrest's heavy footsteps following her to the office. As he stepped in he closed the door and drew the blinds. He then turned to Maggie.

"What's wrong Maggie?... Tell me."  
Maggie sighed and pulled the chain that held her ring out from under her blouse and held it in her hand. She moved closer to Forrest and put her hand on his chest right over his heart.

"Forrest, I love you, but I can not take a world where you aren't here."  
Maggie paused because she couldn't keep going without breaking down. Forrest moved forward slightly so they were closer but not quite chest to chest.

"Maggie..."

She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. She was still on the verge of tears.

"Maggie ... look at me." Forrest demanded softly.

She looked up at him slightly.

"Maggie you a'int never gonna loose me. I ain't never going anywhere without you."  
Maggie shook her head lightly.

"That damn legend is a god damn myth Forrest. It ain't gonna save you forever!" Maggie cried, soft tears running down her face.

Forrest frowned, "Maggie where's this coming from, huh...?"

Maggie looked into his eyes.

"You an' Howard are planing on gettin' back into runnin' liquor again; arn't you? And you had better not lie to me Forrest Bondurant!"

Forrest grunted and stayed silent for far longer then she wanted, finally he softly said,  
"We was thinkin' on it but I told him I'd be takin' a back seat this time an' spend more time here."

Maggie's jaw dropped. She was shocked.

"Forrest..." she didn't know what to say.

"I... I love you Maggie. And I think I'm startin' to realize i can't live forever. But the days I do have left... I wanna spend those with you."

Maggie was still standing stock still. She slowly moved her head up to look into his eyes. She saw love and truth there.

"Oh Forrest. I'm sorry, I thought the worst when I saw you and Howard at the table. Speaking of, what did you mean when you told Jack not to do anythin' stupid?"

Forrest moved forward slowly now and grabbed her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. As for Jack, I'm jus worried he's gettin' crazy ideas in his head." He mumbled into her scarlet hair.

She smiled in his arms, knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of him now. She felt safe here in his arms. They held each other for a few moments more and then Forrest mumbled something about gettin the station open. Maggie smiled up at him and he smiled a rare smile. Forrest bent down and kissed Maggie's forehead.

"You best be gettin' to work now Mrs. Bondurant." Forrest joked.

Maggie winked at him and left the office to open the station for the day.

Life went on much the same for a few weeks. Maggie and Forrest settled in to married life. Sharing brief glances and touches during the work day and everything at night. Howard had managed to get one of their abandoned stills working again and he and Forrest began selling it out of the station. Jack spent as much time as he could with Bertha and helped out around the station and still when he was needed. Life was relatively normal for the Bondurants. And they were savoring it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!**

**thank you to all the ppl who have followed/favorited me and this story! You can never know how much it truly means to me!**

**HardyGirl528491**


	6. Just A Stupid Fool

A/N

Ok so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted! I've had it written and ready to go for way longer then I should have with out posting it. Im not going to make excuses here but suffice to say the life caught up with me and I got busy... :(

anyways on a happier note I have figured out the timeline for this story and a general idea of where I want it to go. Some of you may not like the way I want it to go and I'm sorry this is just what I want to write at the moment for these characters. Basically I am planing for this to be mostly just simple life with the Bondurant clan. When I get really invested in a movie I find myself just wanting to see how they live their daily lives so this is going to be mostly that. Im sorry if that not interesting to you I just find my mind wandering to these places and I want to let it out so yeah! If you are like me in that way then I hope you enjoy this! It is going to go slightly AU at a point but not terribly so...

Ok enough of my rambling enjoy this chapter and look out for a trivia question at the end!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just enjoy playing in this universe!

* * *

It had been a little more than 4 months since Maggie and Forrest's wedding. It was a cool February day and Forrest was out on the porch smoking a cigar; Maggie was sitting in the chair next to him sewing up one of Howard's shirts that he had torn up at the still. Jack came out on to the porch and asked Maggie if they could talk. Maggie agreed and led him inside to the kitchen.

"So Jack out with it. What's eatin' you? You've been jittery all day."  
As Maggie said this he was shuffling back and forth, like a child who was trying to hide something from their parent.

"I... Ummm... I want to uhhh... ask Bertha to marry me."  
Jack sputtered out.

"Oh Jack!" Maggie cooed, "That's so sweet! But what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about what to say and also 'bout what Forrest will say."  
Jack murmured.

Maggie nodded her head,  
"Well as far as what to say, just speak from your heart. She knows you love her and she loves you, that much is clear. As far as Forrest goes I don' know what he'll say but he's your brother he loves you. So just talk to him about it."

Jack nodded a few times while Maggie was speaking.  
"Thanks Maggie. I think I'll talk to him tonight."

She smirked and gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as he walked away.

They had just finished having supper after closing down the station. Maggie had finished cleaning the dishes and was headed towards Forrest's office to see how long he would be. As she passed the bar she saw Jack and remembered her earlier conversation with him. She was honestly worried about how this would go over. She knew Jack was young and in love but she didn't know if he had really even thought this through. She walked into Forrest's office and saw him in his chair working in his books.

"I'm goin' to bed now Forrest."  
Maggie called from the doorway soft enough that only he could hear. He looked up from what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"Mmkay I'll be up in a bit. Jack said somethin' 'bout wantin' to talk to me."  
Forrest mumbled softly.

Maggie gave him a smile and turned around to head upstairs to bed. About 20 minutes later Maggie heard footsteps on the stairs but even though they were pounding she knew it wasn't Forrest. Then she heard another set coming up the wooden steps. She sat up in bed to wait for Forrest. As he walked in the door of their bedroom he was mumbling to himself. Maggie couldn't make all that much out but she did catch a bit that sounded like "fuckin' child." Maggie smiled, shook her head and waited for her husband to join her in bed. After he had shed his clothing he slowly got into bed and laid down. Maggie laid back down and snuggled into Forrest chest. She brought her left hand up to the scars that riddled his body and began tracing them as she did every night.

"So, how'd it go?" Maggie asked quietly.

Forrest looked down into her eyes and shook his head softly.  
Of course Maggie had known what Jack wanted to talk about. He thought.

He grunted softly and then spoke quietly,  
"That boy ain't got no idea what he's doin'. Ain't got no plan; think he can just marry that girl and things will just work themselves out. He ain't got a job other then helpin out with the liquor, which I ain't sure gonna be lastin much longer. Ain't got a house and he sure as hell ain't gonna live here if he's gettin married. I don' know what he's thinkin. I told him this and he just huffed off to his room like a god damn child. I don' know how to get through to that boy."  
Forrest sighed as he finished.

Maggie kissed his bare chest and looked up at him.  
"I agree with you. He's just a love struck boy who wants to validate that love in the only way he knows how. I'll try talkin with him tomorrow see if I can't get him to wait a while longer."

Forrest nodded and ran his fingers through her curls. It was one of his favorite things to do. Maggie could tell he didn't want to talk anymore so she just snuggled in closer closed her eyes and mumbled,  
"Good night Forrest. I love you."

She gave him a quick kiss and laid her head right over his heart. He groaned and hugged her closer to him.  
"Night Maggie. Love you forever."  
He said sleepily.

The next morning before Jack could run off to go see Bertha, Maggie asked him if they could talk. Jack nodded and followed Maggie out to the porch. When they got there Maggie sat in the chair next to Forrest's usual spot and motioned for Jack to sit. He shook his head and stood in front of her leaning against the railing. Maggie began peeling the potatoes Forrest had brought out for her earlier.

"So Jack how'd it go with Forrest?"  
Maggie inquired focusing on her task.

"Uh... well... not great. Forrest don' think I thought it through nuf. Said I ain't got no job or house and that without them I ain't prepared to care fer a woman!"  
Jack spouted off, sounding to all the world like a petulant child.

Maggie frowned at him.

"Jack I know Bertha's a strong woman but don't ya think she deserves better than the room next to your brother's room and income that could dry up at any time? Don't you wanna give her more than that?"  
Maggie paused to allow her word to take hold.

"Just think about it, Jack. I ain't sayin don't ask her whenever you want. I am sayin think bout waiting till you got a house and a way of providing that isn't predominately sellin' shine."

Jack's face was hard like he was thinking hard on what Maggie had said. After a few moments he began nodding his head.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Thanks Maggie."  
Jack yelled the last words as he ran down the front steps and towards his car.

Maggie smiled at the youth. Young love was a beautiful and innocent thing and she loved getting to see Jack so happy. Lost in thought she hadn't heard Forrest come out with his mug and cigar until he reached out from his chair to place a hand gently on Maggie's leg. She looked up quickly, shocked.

"Oh Forrest... you scared me!"  
She said as she tried to control her breathing.

"S'rry. I called your name but you was off someplace else."  
Forrest said softly.

Maggie smiled at him while they gazed into each others eyes.

"Did you hear?"  
She questioned softly continuing to peel the potatoes at her feet.

Forrest made an affirmative grunt and Maggie waited for him to continue.

"Don't know how you made him see sense."  
He muttered.

Maggie smiled and looked up at him quickly.  
"It's all in the wording."

Forrest chuckled slightly. They sat together in comfortable silence till Maggie was done peeling. She stood and took the peeled spuds inside and stored them away for the next few days. Their day went on, both doing various chores.

At supper that night it was just the two of them. Howard was up at the still and Jack had yet to come back from Berthas. They sat in silence as they ate their meal. When Forrest was done he leaned back in his chair and let a cigar. He sat silently smoking his cigar and thinking on how has life changed, since Maggie had arrived.

His thoughts were interrupted by Maggie's hands rubbing his shoulder slightly. He grunted and looked at that her with that soft smile that he reserved only for her and that melted her heart every time.

"Whatcha' doing…?"  
Forrest mumbled up her.

"Just taking care of you."  
Maggie cooed as she started to move her hands down to Forrest's arms. She gently grabbed his right arm and began moving it the way the doc had showed them so that he would not lose his range of motion in that shoulder. When she had finished that she gave Forrest a quick kiss to the top of his head and sat back down to smoke before cleaning the table. As they sat there the door to the station opened and Maggie saw Forrest's hand twitch towards his back, where he kept his gun, before realizing it was just Jack.

"Hey Jack. How was Bertha? "  
Maggie asked softly.

"She's good. Day was good. At least I think. I had dinner with her folks not sure if they actually hate me or their just trying to scare me off."  
Jack said softly, his head shaking softly.

Maggie and Forrest exchanged a look and then Maggie stood to start cleaning the dishes and shut down the station. Maggie couldn't hear exactly what Forrest said to his little brother but she did hear something along the lines of "alright then." as she stepped back out of the kitchen to head to bed. Maggie caught her husband's eye and shot him a look that he took to mean he best be quick about locking up. He nodded and she turned to go up. Forrest locked up quickly and then climbed the stairs to join his wife.

* * *

Alright guys I hope you enjoyes this chapter its not my favorite so far but I am happy with it!

Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please take the time to review and let me know what you think! I really love getting to read what y'all think of the chapters!

Also I have two other stories up now one for Warrior and one for Inception if your interested please take a look and let me know what you think of them too!

Alright thanks again guys!

HardyGirl528491

TRIVIA!

The names of the chapters in Fire in the Blood all come from some where that has something to do with Lawless. So where am I getting them from?

first to answer correctly gets a prize!


	7. Squeeze Me Tight

A/N-

Hey guys I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! This chapter took me longer than I had hoped but I'm really happy with it! This is my first try at something smuty although I would classify it as classy smut. Anyways I'm super nervous about what y'all think!

Please let me know what you think!

Also I just got an AO3 account so if you're on there check it out also I was able to post a link on chapter 4 over others for the picture I used for Maggie's ring so if your interested check it out my username is the same and the story is under the same name!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox

* * *

A few weeks later Maggie was slightly frustrated. The liquor business was picking up and Forrest was often up very late and sometimes even had to go up to the still for the whole night. Maggie felt like they hadn't had any time to themselves and she was just about over it. So when Forrest came to bed that night, well past midnight, she waited till he was in bed before she turned to look at him.

"Uhhhhh... Didn't mean to wake ya." He mumbled.

Maggie shook her head gently, "You didn't. I was waiting for you."

Forrest grunted. "Didn't have to ya know."

Maggie shook her head again.

"Yes I did, I've barely seen you this week and less last week." Maggie whispered her sadness evident in her tone.

Forrest grunted and sighed. He could tell he was about to get it.

"I'm sorry Maggie." He said softly and then gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Well I accept your apology but it doesn't change the facts."

"Maggie, what do you want me to do we are getting a third of the money from the liquor, I can't jus not help when it's busy. I wanna be here with ya but they need help." Forrest sounded frustrated.

He just wanted her to understand, he just couldn't take that money and not help, it wasn't right.

"I get it Forrest; but you still have to make time for me."

Maggie knew she was being a little silly and that what he said was right, but she just missed seeing him. Forrest sighed and pulled her close. He kissed her hair and then mumbled,

"I'm sorry. You're right. How's bout we send them boys out fir a day and spend it together just us?"

Maggie sat up quickly so she could look in his eyes.

"Really?" Maggie asked softly.

Forrest grunted affirmatively and then pulled her down to him again.

"Go to sleep woman. Tomorrow I'll talk to em." Forrest mumbled softly.

Maggie nodded her head and laid back down. She was lulled into sleep by the rhythmic beating of her husband's heart.

When Forrest woke up the next morning at dawn, his body never could let him sleep in. He shifted out of the bed and slipped downstairs to inform his brothers and anyone else who might be downstairs this morning that they would need to beat it. When he step down off of the last step he saw that Howard and Jack were the only ones there. They acknowledged him as he walked into the room. Forrest grunted in response and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. He strode over to the table that Jack and Howard were sitting at and cleared his throat, the other two brothers both looked up at the middle Bondurant.

"Uuuhhhhh... I'm takin the day off, an' I need ya'll to make yourselves scarce. No one's to come in here today. Ya'll understand?" Forrest mumbled.

Howard and Jack looked at Forrest and then each other. Jack was about to make, what Howard was sure would be a, smart ass comment; so he stood and grabbed Jack's arm, yanking him out the door. As they were walking out Forrest could have sworn he heard Howard say,

"None of your Goddamn business boy!"

Forrest sighed and got another cup of coffee and then took both mugs upstairs. As he came to the door of their room, Forrest stopped in the doorframe to watch Maggie. It was one of his favorite things to do. And every time he did now he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He was content to just stand there in the doorframe all day, however he was pulled from his thoughts when Maggie sat up on the bed and said,

"You gonna sit there and watch me all day?"

She smirked at him. He shook his head and grunted as he moved into the room and back onto the bed next to her. He hand her one of the mugs of coffee. She took a sip and then turned her head to look at him. Maggie leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"So are the natives gone?" She whispered mere inches from his lips.

"Mmhhmm... told em to make themselves scarce and not come back till t'morrow."

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks!" Maggie said as she set down her mug and reached for Forrest's.

She sat his next to hers and shifted so that she was straddling him on the bed.

"Mmmmm"  
Forrest moaned as Maggie's lips connected with his. Her hands were roaming freely over his bare chest and up to his shoulders, down to his back. Forrest gently grabbed at the hem of Maggie's nightgown and began working it up and off her body, breaking the kiss only briefly to pull it over her head. When she was free of the garment, he flipped them over and buried his face between her breasts nuzzling each with soft kisses paying special attention to the lighter colored scar under the right one. Maggie was moaning softly at the contact, her hands griping at Forrest's hair softly encouraging him to continue. He continued to make his way down her body. When he reached her core he placed a single soft kiss to it and moved to her inner thigh kissing his way down one leg and up the other. Maggie was getting impatient now. She pulled on Forrest's shoulder blades and he moved so that he hovered over her, his mouth barely an inch away from hers. Maggie sighted longingly under him.

"Forrest, why do you still have pants on?"

As she said this she pushed his chest and flipped him back over so that she was straddling him once again. She then began kissing his chest, while her hands moved to the fly of his pants and began unbuckling them so that she could rid him of the last article of clothing between them. He lifted his hips to help her slide the pants down and off his legs. Forrest wasted no time then, bringing her back to him and capturing her lips with his. Forrest's breathing sped up and he groaned as he felt Maggie line herself up with him.

Maggie moaned when he pulled her down to him and felt him slide into her. They made love slowly, enjoying the feel of being connected to each other without having to rush as they had the past few times. When they fell together, Maggie collapsed on top of Forrest loving the feel of laying on top of him. Forrest ran his fingers through her scarlet curls that where now slightly damp from exertion. They laid there for at least 30 minutes before Maggie stirred and looked up at Forrest.

"So, what are we going to do with ourselves today hmmm...?" She asked softly.

Forrest grunted and Maggie waited for the answer she knew he would give her in time.

"Uhhmm... What did you want to do?" He finally asked as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, I thought we could go for a picnic lunch up at the field. But other than that I didn't make any plans except spending the day together." Maggie said as she traced the scars on her husband's body.

"Alright then."

They lay in bed for a little while longer and then got up, dressed and made their way downstairs to prepare for their picnic. They worked in a comfortable silence as Maggie prepared the sandwiches and fruit and Forrest prepared the basket and grabbed a few blankets. When everything was ready they locked up the station and piled into their old pickup to head to the field that had become their getaway from the house. When they arrived Forrest laid out the blanket and set the basket down while Maggie brought the extra blankets from the car. Maggie sat down next to Forrest leaning softly against his side and draping the extra blankets around them to keep out the early spring chill. Maggie grabbed the chain that held Forrest's ring, from his neck and he gently did the same to the chain around hers. It had become a ritual for them when they had time in the field; it was the one place they were able to wear their wedding band in the proper place. They took turns sliding the rings onto each others fingers. Once they had finished Forrest gently brushed Maggie's hair back and brought her lips to his for a quick loving kiss.

When he pulled back he mumbled,  
"I love you Maggie Bondurant." and placed a swift peck on her forehead.

She smiled brightly at him,  
"And I love you Forrest Bondurant!" she said softly.

They ate their lunch together sharing brief touches and enjoying the company they had both been craving for weeks. After they finished eating Maggie looked at Forrest briefly and then stood up and walked to the car, turned the radio on and began to dance. Forrest huffed he knew he had no choice of escaping this here with no one else watching.

"Forrest, dance with me."

He stood up begrudgingly and strode over to his dancing bride. They danced for a few songs and then Forrest mumbled something about getting back before dark and Maggie knew she had gotten as much dancing out of her husband as she was going to get today. They packed up and drove back to the house Maggie's head resting gently on his shoulder. They arrived back at the house and put their rings back on the chains. They spent the evening making and eating supper and then sitting quietly together on the porch. Maggie tending to a pair of Forrest's trousers and him smoking a cigar and reflecting on how he had ever gotten lucky enough to have her as his own. They went to bed that night and after yet another session of love making drifted into an easy sleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N-

I'm so glad to have had lots of views thank you so much!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really fun one for me! Please Review they make me so happy!

Alright thanks again guys!

HardyGirl528491

TRIVIA!

The names of the chapters in Fire in the Blood all come from some where that has something to do with Lawless. So where am I getting them from?

first to answer correctly gets a prize!


	8. Far From Pain

A/N-

Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update again! Life got in the way and work has gotten super crazy! I work at a movie theater so the last like week has been nuts! In fact im actually posting this from my phone on break at work! I will edit the layout and stuff when I get home tonight!

But here's some good news I'm off tomorrow and Wednesday and I already have chapter 9 and some of chapter 10 written so I hope to post 9 tomorrow and 10 on Wednesday! So anyways I hope y'all enjoy this one it was fun to write!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox

* * *

Over the next 3 months the Bondurants continued on with their lives. Forrest decided that he would reopen the lumber mill, that he had shut down, back when the depression first hit. Maggie continued to work at the station. Jack and Bertha had become basically inseparable. Bertha's father still disaproved of the relationship but he was at least allowing Jack onto the compound; it was a step in the right direction at the very least. Howard was the same, but Forrest had begun to notice that he was not content with what he was doing. He had noticed that his older brother was often talking of the future and looking listlessly into space.

Maggie woke early on a warm June day. Forrest was still asleep next to her snoring softly on his back. She smiled, and began to slowly get up and out of bed. As she moved to get out of Forrest's arms she feels them tighten around her.

"Where do ya think yer goin?" Forrest mumbled sleepily.

Maggie smiled and snuggled back into Forrest's side.

"Nowhere." Maggie whispered as she kissed her husband's chest.

Forrest grunted and ran his fingers through the red hair he loved so much. They lay there in bed for what felt like hours but was only about 45 minutes. After they dressed and discussed their day. Forrest had to go up to the mill today and Maggie was going to hold down the fort, or in this case: station, on her own. Forrest had promised to be home by supper. Maggie gave him a quick kiss before he left.

"I love you, Forrest."

"Love ya woman, I'll see ya at supper."

Maggie watched as Forrest left and went back inside to get ready to open the station for the day. She went about her day cooking and cleaning, mending shirts for Howard who seemed to always be ripping them up at the still. She had just started to cook up supper when Jimmy Greene came running in to the station yellin for Howard.

"He ain't here Jimmy. Wha's the matter?" Maggie called out from behind the counter.

Jimmy turned to her and ripped his hat from his head.

"Its... Uh... there was a... accident up at the mill..." He managed to sputter out.

Maggie felt her heart sink, Forrest was the only brother at the mill that day. Jack was off with Howard repairing one of the stills.

She took a deep studying breath and spoke softly,  
"Is he alive?"

Jimmy nodded his head, "He's got alot a broken bones and he's in pain but he's strong."

Maggie nodded her head and tried to keep herself together. Inside she was a mess; she wasn't sure she could handle seeing him in that hospital yet again. Maggie shook that thought out of her head and started moving around the station to close up. She thanked Jimmy for the information and then walked him out. Maggie walked back inside, sat at Forrest's desk and wrote Jack and Howard and note:

Howard and Jack,

Forrest is in the hospital again. There was some sort of accident up at the mill. I'm going to the hospital to see him. Meet me there.

Maggie

She wedged her note in the front door's windowsill, locked the door and drove to the hospital.

As she walked through the front of the hospital she found that she was feeling a sort of deja-vu. She had walked into this hospital two other times not knowing what had happened to the man who had captured her heart. As she walked up to the small station where the nurses and doctors congregated, she was suddenly glad that the last time her husband was here he and Howard had threatened the doctors to allow her access to him at all times. She smiled when the doctor pointed her to a closed door across from the station. Maggie nodded gently and walked to the room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Forrest was in the hospital bed his chest wrapped in bandages, his left leg in a cast and hanging from a sling that was hung from the celling, his left arm was splinted, his chest wrapped tightly in bandages and there was a bandage around his head. Maggie sighed as she walked in and moved to the bed. She sat on his right side and took hold of his hand.

"Oh Forrest."

She put her other hand on his check and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. She heard a soft knock on the door and stood up from where she was sitting. She turned to get a chair and bring it to the side of his bed. The doctor entered the room and gave her a sympathetic smile. He moved to the other side of the bed checking on Forrest. Maggie watched as he worked, she noticed as he was checking the bandage on Forrest's chest that his ring wasn't around his neck. Before she had time to think about what had happened to the ring she was pulled out of her thoughts by the doctor's voice.

"Miss Beauford, did you hear me?"

Maggie looked up at him.

"Oh, no sorry."

He gave her a small nod and continued,  
"He was very lucky, it coulda been alot worse. He got a few ribs broken, and his leg is fractured, luckily his wrist is just badly sprained. His head has a nice gash but I think he should recover fully."

Maggie nodded.  
"Where are his things?"

Maggie didn't want to ask flat out where his wedding band was but she knew he would be none to happy if it wasn't there when he woke. The doctor gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll have Ella bring them into you. But I have to warn you the clothes are pretty bad."

Maggie nodded she expected that.

"When will he wake up?"

The doctor sighed,  
"Thats up to him, whenever his body is strong enough he will wake. It could be hours or days, we just don't know with these things."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Hastings."

Maggie moved her attention back to Forrest and she heard the door to the room shut quietly.

Ella was the next to enter the room carrying a large sack that contained Forrest's clothes and personal items. Maggie thanked her and waited until she left to open the bag. Inside she found his pants which would have to be thrown out, they were ripped to shreds and covered in blood. She also found his shirt, vest, and cardigan, the only salvageable thing in his clothing was the cardigan. When she reached the bottom of the bag she found his brass knuckles, a half smoked cigar and at the very bottom the chain that held his ring, it was caked in dried blood and dirt but it still held the band which had once been his fathers and was now a symbol of their love for each other. She looked around for something to wash it off with and found a bowl with water in it. Maggie washed out the chain and rubbed the dirt and blood off and then smiled as she placed it around her neck for safe keeping. Just then she heard a commotion outside of the room and the unmistakable booming voice of Howard. She rolled her eyes and waited for the both of them to come barging into the room at any moment. She heard the door open and turned her head to greet them. Jack came in first and wore a look of shock and confusion. Howard lingered in the doorway for a few moments and than moved inside closing the door back behind him.

"What happened? How bad is he hurt? What's wrong with his head?" Jack spurted off in quick succession earning him a thump across the head from Howard.

Maggie sighed and told the brothers what she knew. They seemed satisfied with the answers. The three sat in silence for the most part the only noise when Jack needed to say something. He did that when he was nervous.

After about two hours Maggie spoke up, "Howard could ya'll head back to the station? If he wakes up and we're all sittin' here he'll have a fit. I'll call if there's any news." Howard nodded and grabbed Jack dragging him out of the room.

Before the door shut there was a slight knock and Ella came in.  
"Just need to check in, I'll be out of your hair soon." She said softly.

Maggie nodded, she wasn't feeling up to really talking. She gave Ella a small smile when she left. As she was leaving the nurse told her that they wouldn't be back till morning. Maggie nodded and as the door closed she slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed with her husband. She fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

The next morning Maggie woke to a familiar hand running through her hair. She sat straight up when she realized what this meant. There he was awake and lying in the hospital bed giving her the smile she loved.

"Oh Forrest!" she cried.

She immediately laid back down and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmhh I'm ok woman, I'm here." Forrest said.

Maggie looked at him with slightly teary eyes.

"I was so worried. Do you remember what happened?"

Forrest grunted and then paused for a while just looking at her.

"Some guy was pissed at Howard an' me, 'bout somethin'. Managed to somehow get on the crew. He let a log fall from a truck. Don' 'member much after that."

Maggie nodded and then moved to get up.

"Gotta go get the doc. He'll be happy you're awake."

Forrest grunted affirmatively and watched as she left the room. Alone in the room he moved his good hand up to his neck where his ring should have been. When he realized it wasn't there, he began to worry that it had been lost. but before he could really begin to panic Maggie had come back in and noticed the look in his eyes and his hand clutched at his neck. The doctor had walked in behind her so she simply shook her head and tapped her chest with her hand. He understood that she had it then and began to calm down.

Later that day Jack had come by to see Forrest; asking if he could talk to Forrest on his own. Maggie had her suspicions about what he wanted to talk about but she knew she'd get it out of her husband once Jack was gone. About an hour after she had first left the room Jack emerged beaming from ear to ear. He said a quick goodbye to Maggie and busted out of the small hospital in a flash.

Maggie stepped into the room and looked at her husband sitting up in bed muttering to himself.

"What's that boy so happy about?"

Forrest grunted,  
"He's going ter ask that girl's..."

"Bertha" Maggie interrupted.

"yeah anyhow goin' ter ask her daddy permission to marry her." Forrest grumbled.

Maggie was shocked, she thought Jack had decided to wait a little while longer to ask.

"Well ain't that somethin'. What were you to chattin' 'bout that took a whole hour?" Maggie asked as she came to sit on the bed on Forrest's good side. He put his arm around her and she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Just givin' the boy advice... he was nervous" Forrest said softly into Maggie's hair.

"Can I have my ring back now?" Forrest mumbled.

Maggie chuckled softly as she sat up to remove it from around her neck.

"I kept it safe for ya." She whispered as she slipped it over his neck.

She kissed him gently and then relaxed back into him. She murmured something into the skin of his neck that he couldn't quite hear.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"I said don't you ever scare me like this again! I couldn't bear losing you." Maggie spoke softly.

"I ain't goin' nowhere woman, love ya too much." He muttered the last part so softly that she was barely able to hear it.

The next few weeks Maggie spent almost all her time at the hospital despite Forrest's grumbling that she "Oughta just go home already." She would just smiled and shake her head. She had taken to reading to him. He liked it, thought it was calming. After about 2 1/2 weeks in the hospital the doctor agreed to let him go home if he promised to use a cane to walk and not "Over-do-it". Maggie was pretty sure she had a hard few weeks ahead of her.

* * *

A/N-

so I hope y'all liked this! Chapter 9 is shorter because its sortta a filler chapter but there is lots of Maggie Forrest banter so yeah!

I'm so glad to have had lots of views thank you so much!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really fun one for me! Please Review they make me so happy!

Special thank you to EndangeredSpecies for favoriting this story! Thanks so much!

Alright thanks again guys!

HardyGirl528491

TRIVIA!

The names of the chapters in Fire in the Blood all come from some where that has something to do with Lawless. So where am I getting them from?

first to answer correctly gets a prize!


	9. Lord Have Mercy

A/N-

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get these up when I had hoped to. I have reasons but I think they are all just excuses so I wont air out my frustrations here! Anyways this chapter and the next are shorter transition chapters meant to get us forward in the time line. But there is some fun Maggie/Forrest banter and who can say no to that? Not me that's for sure!

Anyways enjoy guys!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox. Besides if I did we would have gotten to see all that Maggie/Forrest stuff they supposedly shot!

* * *

"Maggie, why can' I just go sit on the porch?"

Maggie sighed heavily as she stepped into their room with a tray of food. She sent him a pointed glare as she brought their lunch over to the bed. The red-headed woman sat the food on her husbands lap and sat on the bed next to him. Forrest had been home for 2 days and was already extremely restless. Anytime Maggie came upstairs he would holler about being allowed out of the room.

"I tell you what Forrest, I'll let you sit on the porch tonight and eat supper downstairs if you promise not to strain yourself at all. That means once your set up in the chair you stay there till it's time to come back to bed. Got it?" Maggie offered while using a stern tone, that Jack had taken to calling her mothering tone.

Forrest grunted, "Alright woman. I promise. Jus' let me outta this dammed bed."

Maggie chuckled and took the sandwich she had made for herself off of the tray.

"Alright then. After lunch we'll get you up and out on the porch. Eat now." She said as she placed a swift kiss on his temple.

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, talking occasionally about what was going on at the station and with the other two Bondurant brothers. When they had finished lunch Maggie stood with the tray, explaining that she'd have Howard come up to help Forrest get downstairs and settled on the porch.

Once Howard helped his brother down the stairs Maggie followed the eldest Bondurant out to the porch with a chair and a pillow to prop Forrest's casted foot up on. Forrest sat down in his usual chair as Maggie stepped in front of him.

"Alrigh' Forrest, put that leg up here."

"Don' need ta put my damn leg up. Jus' fine where it is." Forrest mumbled.

Maggie glared at him. "You wanna go back up them stairs and get back in that bed?" She quipped.

Forrest grunted and lifted his foot onto the chair. Howard chuckled at the exchange causing Forrest to turn his head sharply towards him,

"Somethin' amuse you, Howard?"

"Naw nothin', Forrest, nothin' at all." Howard shook his head and walked over towards the truck so he could head up to the still.

"Alrigh' Forrest, holler if ya need somethin." Maggie said softly before heading back into the station.

As the door closed she thought she heard her husband mumble something that sounded like "yes dear" making her chuckle softly. Maggie continued on her day, getting Forrest whatever he might need (which was typically nothing), taking care of things at the station, and getting supper ready.

Forrest was enjoying being outside, getting to breath fresh air and listen to the sounds of the outdoors. He had defiantly been cooped up inside for far too long. He was enjoying a cigar and some coffee, Maggie had brought out to him, when Jack's car came barreling up the road. Jack got out of the car and started hollering for Maggie.

"Jack, what the hells got ya so worked up?" Maggie asked as she stepped out of the station and onto the porch, absentmindedly wiping her hands on a towel.

"I got'a ring and I'm gonna ask Bertha ta marry me!" Jack exclaimed.

The 23-year-old was practically shaking with excitement and maybe a little bit of nervousness.

"Oh Jack, thats so excitin! Can I see it?" Maggie cooed.

Jack pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and showed Maggie the ring. The diamond was cut in a small square, set with white gold prongs on a white gold band that had scrolls carved on either side of the stone. Forrest was excited for his little brother, he was happy and really that was all he had ever wanted for his brothers.

"Well, Jack I'm happy for ya." Forrest said as he shook his brothers hand.

"Thanks Forrest. Well I best go an pick Bertha up." Jack said nervously.

Maggie gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don' worry Jack. Bertha loves you. Just speak from the heart and be yourself."

Jack nodded and thanked Maggie before heading down the porch steps and speeding off again.

"Well the boy's got spirit that's for sure." Maggie said softly as she walked over to her husband.

She place her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"Mmmhhhmmm….. He got plenty of that." Forrest murmured as he leaned back into Maggie's hands.

"I've almost got supper ready you wanna come on in?"

Forrest grunted and moved to get up forgetting to grab his crutches. Maggie pulled his shoulders back and he fell gently back into the chair.

"Crutches!" Maggie whispered into his ear.

Forrest grunted and grasped the offending devices, before standing up and moving back into the station. He sat at the table that they ate their meals at and Maggie grabbed a chair to prop his leg up with. He grunted and tried hard to act annoyed; he was actually somewhat enjoying having Maggie take care of him.

"Is Howard at the still tonight?" Maggie called as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Nah… Should be back anytime now."

Maggie continued to fix up supper; after a few minutes she heard the door of the station open and very loud footsteps which could only belong to Howard. She heard them talking about the still and the mill. Smiling to herself as she hear the men speaking about Jack purposing. They had a quiet, comfortable supper and after having cleaned and locked up, Maggie made her way up to bed. She walked into the room and found her husband sound asleep snoring softly in their bed. The activity of today had worn him out. She quickly got ready for bed and when she slid in under the covers she heard Forrest stir and move his right arm around her, pulling her close and burying his head in her hair. He inhaled softly taking in her scent he whispered something that Maggie couldn't understand. The couple fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

A/N-

so I hope y'all liked this! Chapter 9 is shorter because its sortta a filler chapter but there is lots of Maggie Forrest banter so yeah! Again if you wanna see the picture I used for Bertha's ring head over to my AO3 page and check it out!

I'm so glad to have had lots of views thank you so much!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really fun one for me! Please Review they make me so happy!

Special thank you to EndangeredSpecies for favoriting this story! Thanks so much!

Alright thanks again guys!

HardyGirl528491

TRIVIA!

The names of the chapters in Fire in the Blood all come from some where that has something to do with Lawless. So where am I getting them from?

first to answer correctly gets a prize!


	10. Gonna Drive Me Insane

A/N-

Hey guys! So sorry again it took me so long to get this one up. I just got promoted at work and I'm in the training process so any down time that I might have has been taken up and I've been super tired so anyway I'm getting it to y'all now! This chapter starts with a time jump because I wanted to get moving along so yeah!

Anyways enjoy guys!

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox. Besides if I did we would have gotten to see all that Maggie/Forrest stuff they supposedly shot!

* * *

Over the next 7 months the Bondurants had a lot happen to them. In August of 1933 there was a huge run on the sale of moonshine in anticipation of the prohibition act being overturned. In December that same year prohibition was ended with the twenty-first amendment. Along with that came the trial of commonwealth attorney Mason Wardel, who had been arrested on charges of corruption. The Bondurant men along with several others from the community were called as witnesses to the trail. They then had to decide how they would make their living, now that the demand for moonshine was gone.

The three brothers had all started working at Forrest's mill and while they made enough money to get by both Jack and Howard were unhappy with the work and their lives. Howard continued to have the same restless feeling Forrest had noticed months earlier and Jack seemed to want something more than working for his brother the rest of his life.

One day in late January the three brothers and Maggie sat down for supper, like they did most every night. Maggie enjoyed having all three men around; Howard and Jack had become like brothers to her and she loved getting to mess with them and having them around. Forrest had given her the loving family she had always wanted. They chatted about Jack and Bertha and about random things pertaining to the station and nothing in particular. Howard cleared his throat after a slight silence. All of their eyes were on him waiting to see what he had to say. Forrest had some idea of what this might be about, he knew his brother was ready for something new; he just wasn't sure what it would be.

"So…. I been thinkin that I need a change… and I think that nows the time. I… uh…. I'ma move up ta Martinville and hopeflly find some work up there. I jus' think it's time for me ta get outta here. "

Forrest grunted and nodded his head softly. Maggie seemed saddned by the news but nodded also. Jack was speechless; Forrest was sure his younger brother believed they would always be together. It was going to take Jack a bit to get used to this idea.

"Well Howard, I think that sounds like a good plan. When do ya think you'll be leavin'?" Maggie asked softly as she stood to gather the dishes from supper.

"Uhhh probly in a week'r so. No'quite sure yet, soon though." Howard relayed as Forrest stood to help with the dishes.

Maggie came back into the room and gave Howard a hug.

"You take care of yourself up there, 'kay?"

Howard nodded his head and promised he would. Maggie stepped away and started walking towards the stairs.

"Night boys." She called as she made it to the stairs. She briefly met Forrest's eyes, silently telling him to come to bed soon. He nodded slightly and headed to bed.

A short time later Forrest opened the door to his and Maggie's bedroom and found his wife sitting in bed fiddling with the ring around her neck.

"Maggie…." Forrest spoke softly, "Uhhhhh wha's wrong woman?"

He asked as he sat next to her on their bed. Maggie shook her head and continued to play with her ring. Forrest sighed and put his pointer finger under her chin guiding her gently to look at him.

"Tell me." He commanded gently.

"Will we ever tell them? What would we do if I were to get pregnant? They don' know Forrest. We're basically lying to our family." Maggie muttered softly a single tear falling from her beautiful green eyes. Forrest wiped the tear away with his thumb. He wasn't sure where this was coming from but all he could think to ask first was,

"Uhhhhh, are ya?"

"No Forrest, I'm not but I want a child. I want your child. I want to be able to wear your mothers ring on my finger. I want our family to know we're married. I want to have people know I'm Mrs. Bondurant, other than you, the preacher, and the state register."

Forrest was stumped. He had thought Maggie was fine with the way their life was and he wasn't really sure what to say. As far as he was concerned their lives were their business and their's alone. Although he can admit, he had thought about children before and while he had never found the idea appealing before, the thought of Maggie swollen with their child actually made him want to reconsider. He knew he definitely wasn't ready for that yet, and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for people to know about their marriage.

"Maggie….. I….. Uh…"

Forrest was silent for quite awhile. And Maggie was thinking about how he might be taking all that she had said.

"Forrest, I understand that your not ready for all this, just think about it will you? For me." Maggie said sadly.

Forrest nodded. That was exactly what he needed to do with all she had just laid out to him. He stood from his spot on the bed and began removing his clothes for the night. He then climbed into bed with his wife. Maggie remained on her side of the bed still fiddling with her ring. Forrest sighed and gently tugged on her shoulder.

"We'll tell 'em at som' point. I jus' gotta be ready fer them ta know." He paused and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love ya Maggie, before no one could know cause I needed you ta be protected from the world we lived in. It ain't really sunk in yet that it's all over. I'll think about all of it jus give me some time."

Maggie nodded and kissed him briefly.

"I love you to Forrest and I will wait till your ready but somethings have a time line that can't be changed. I just need you to promise me that we'll tell them at some point."

Forrest nodded and grunted affirmatively.

"Com' on women, time fer bed." He grunted.

Maggie chuckled softly and laid down on top of his chest.

"G'nigh' Mrs. Bondurant." He mumbled while drifting off to sleep.

Over the next week they continued to have the same argument and also helped Howard prepare for his move. The night before Howard was set to leave Jack asked if he could speak with Forrest and Howard after supper. Maggie set off to do the dishes and then head off to bed, while Jack made his way out to the porch where Forrest and Howard had moved after supper. Forrest was puffing on a cigar, Howard swirling a bottle of moonshine around in his hand and Jack came out and leaned against the railing, starting to twiddle his thumbs.

"A'righ' Jack wha's this 'bout?" Howard drawled before taking a long drink of his moonshine.

"Well I been thinkin' alot 'bout what you said Forrest…. Bout needing a place fer me and Bertha and 'bout havin' money and things." Jack paused as though he was nervous to say the next part of his speech. Howard and Forrest simply sat there waiting for him to finish.

"So….. Uh….. I was thinkin' as long as ya'll are alright with it I could move back to the farm and start harvestin' crops again…" Jack looked like a scarred child as he said this.

Forrest sure as hell didn't care if he wanted the farm, him and Maggie weren't going to live there, and he was pretty sure Howard couldn't give a fuck either.

"Mmmmmhhhh….. well Jack, I think that there's a good idea. Whatcha think Howard?" Forrest looked to the eldest Bondurant awaiting his response.

"Well, shoot Jackie if you wanna do it, I don' see why the hell you shouldn't."

Jack smiled and shook both his brothers hands. They decided to get the papers drawn up and finalized in the morning before Howard left for Martinville, and they all went off to bed. When Forrest got to bed, Maggie was sitting in bed reading and she looked up as he walked in and shut the door.

"So what did Jack want?" She asked softly as Forrest began taking off his clothes and preparing for bed.

"Wants ta move to Daddy's old farm and start harvestin' the fields there 'gain. Wanted to make sure me and Howard were good with it." He grumbbled as he sat down and slipped under the covers.

"What'd y'all tell him?" She asked gently as she moved to lay down.

"We're drawin' up the papers fer the land and house tommoraw 'fore Howard leaves." He whispered sleepily.

Maggie smiled and whispered goodnight to her husband who mumbled something back that Maggie was sure, was meant to be a goodnight. They drifted off to sleep together dreaming about what was to come.

* * *

A/N-

I'm so glad to have had lots of views thank you so much!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really fun one for me! Please Review they make me so happy!

Alright thanks again guys!

HardyGirl528491

TRIVIA!

The names of the chapters in Fire in the Blood all come from some where that has something to do with Lawless. So where am I getting them from?

first to answer correctly gets a prize!


End file.
